paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Schmeisser 43
High damage and light recoil. Moderate accuracy. |unlock = 44 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |price = $728,000 |mag = 35 |type = 3 |rpm = 0.1 |max_ammo = 140 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 18 |concealment = 20 |threat = 16 |reload_min = 2.12 |reload_max = 2.63 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Schmeisser 43 assault rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use by the player crew. Overview The Schmeisser 43 is an antique lightweight military assault rifle with good handling. Compared to other assault rifles, the Schmeisser is moderately accurate, stable, deals good damage per shot and has a sizable ammo pool, though its low base rate-of-fire (tied with the CAR-4) leaves a fair bit to be desired. In fact, the Schmeisser could be considered somewhat of an older counterpart of the CAR-4, with most of its parts being moddable, thus increasing its versatility overall. Despite having an average Concealment value by default, the Schmeisser is capable of attaining a respectable rating via mods. Summary : Pros: * Good base damage * Low recoil * Sizable unique mod pool * Capable of attaining a high Concealment readout with mods * Fast reloads : Cons: * Low rate-of-fire * Sub-par base accuracy * Average base Concealment Tips *As the Schmeisser's default recoil is low, one should focus on Accuracy-boosting mods when modifying it for any purpose. **Despite not conferring as much of a bonus, the Schmeisser's unique Suppressed Barrel does not impair this stat, thus is advisable to use over the Carbine Barrel when modding for high Concealment. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Bayonet= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Extra= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Trivia Weapon *The Schmeisser 43 was based on the Sturmgewehr 44, with several modifications being parts borrowed from its precursors, the Haenel Mkb 42(H) and Walther Mkb 42(W). One stock modification was even inspired by the MG42. **The in-game moniker is a portmanteau of the original production year and its designer Hugo Schmeisser's last name. The weapon description also mentioned several characteristics and facts about the StG series. ***The name "Sturmgewehr", German for "Storm-rifle", was allegedly coined by Adolf Hitler himself. According to some sources, despite initially deciding against the weapon being developed, Hitler was impressed by the StG's live-firing performance during a war camp inspection in July 1944 and subsequently gave it the official name as a morale-boosting propaganda for soldiers, which eventually gave rise to the derivative "assault rifle". Before it was officially designated, the rifle was known as the MP43, MP44 or Mkb 42. ****The StG 44 is actually not the first assault rifle ever made, the Russian-made Fedorov Avtomat technically precedes it, though the StG was given its name to highlight the new weapon class it represented, and was indeed the first mass-produced assault rifle, whose design was so highly innovative at the time that it left a huge impact on modern automatic infantry weapon development. ***The StG 44 is commonly portrayed as a kind of super weapon in World War 2-themed videogames, while in reality most of the time it often fall short of this status. While the first production batch sent to Hitler for inspection and appeal was exceptionally well-crafted, the mass-produced rifles all used cheap or recycled materials to ease with speedy wartime manufacturing, resulting in particularly fragile (hence "handle with care") or outright faulty units. *The Schmeisser is uncharacteristically inaccurate, as the StG 44 had an impressive effective range of ~350 to 600 meters in reality. Modifications *The Schmeisser 43 has the largest unique mod pool in the entire game, at a remarkable , beating out the previous record holder (the Gecko 7.62) by pieces. *The Schmeisser's Suppressed Barrel is not a real suppressor at all, but rather a Gewehrgranatengerät rifle grenade launching cup. This is a nod to the 2009 reboot of the Wolfenstein series, in which the StG 44/MP43 has the same rifle grenade cup as a possible suppressor upgrade. *The Wooden Handguard modification was a custom sleeve styled after the AK-74's wooden forend cover. Gallery Weapon previews= StG44.png|The basic Schmeisser 43 rifle. StG44-Carbine.png|The Schmeisser 43 in a high-Concealment loud setup. StG44-MG.png|The Schmeisser 43 in a combat-effective setup. |-|Mod previews= StG44-LB.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Marksman Barrel. StG44-SB.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Carbine Barrel. StG44-SD.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Suppressed Barrel. StG44-Scope.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its SG Scope. StG44-ShortMag.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Covert Mag. StG44-ExtMag.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Extended Mag. StG44-FoldingStock.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Paratrooper Stock. StG44-HeavyStock.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Sharpshooter Stock. StG44-WStock.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Lightweight Stock. StG44-MGStock.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Heavy Stock. StG44-WoodHandguard.png|The Schmeisser 43 with its Wooden Handguard. Category:Blog posts